Tails Nightmare
by death mega sega
Summary: origanlly a request form a friend of mine on Deviantart. Tails awakes in the middle of the night and says there's a demon in his room.


**TAILS' NIGHTMARE**

By: Deathmegasega3

REQUEST from RoninHunt0987: Story 2: Tails's Nightmare.  
Voices scream throughout the dark abyss. The tiny child inches through it. Turning his head every which way to get a look. His pajamas are covered with mud and his face shows nothing… nothing but fear. As he moves past another tree, BLAM! A robotic clown holding a razor in a barber's attire attacks! The boy screams at the top of his lungs.  
He springs up, covered in sweat, breathing heavy and grateful that the nightmare is over. Still a little shaken form his nightmare, he stutters out of bed. Kind of dragging the blanket with him. As he stubbles to the door, he trips. As he looks toward the object he sees a figure of a clown… with a BIG CREEPY smile that goes from ear to ear. He jumps up screaming and flees the room. The only presence left of him is a puddle of pea.  
BANG! Door swings open.  
A teenage boy ear twitches. The little kid rushes up, grabbing the older boy. As tears roll down his face, he says, "Merrick! Merrick! Wake up! There's a demon in the house trying to kill us!" the boy screamed.  
Merrick moan and turned over. "Buddy, I love you and all, but I'm sleeeepy!"  
"But the Demon!" the boy whined hopping up and down tugging on his tail. Merrick sat up and pulled his tail out of the boy's hands so fast that the boy was across the bed on his stomach. "Merrick!" the boy cried.  
"Fine." Merrick groaned. "Where's the stinking demon?" the little boy pointed out the door.  
"My room." He said meekly.  
Merrick rolled out of bed and pulled his pajama shirt off the head board and put it on. He got up off the floor and walked out the door. "Come on." He said. "Show me the 'demon' that's got you all scared."  
Tails crawled out of the bed and grabbed hold of Merrick's hand.  
"When Rosemary and Amadeus get up. I'm telling." Merrick stated.  
"Telling what?" The boy said.  
"That you woke me up at three in the morning." Merrick stated through clenched teeth. The boy looked down and gripped Merrick's hand tighter.  
"Okay where is it?" He asked looking around. "Woo-ho! Mr. Demon, where are you?" Merrick said jokingly. "You're not in the closet." He said opening the closet door. "You're not under the bed." He said looking under the bed. "OH! Let me guess, the demon is this clown figurine right next to the puddle of Tails's pea. Humm…I wonder." He looks over at Tails who's hiding behind the door frame peeking through and gives him a sly, malevolent smile.  
He points at it shyly. "It's demon." He whimpers.  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Merrick asks. Tails nods his head. "You woke up, tripped over this stupid clown and saw it and thought it was a demon?" Tails nods his head again.  
"Can I sleep with you?" Tails asks.  
"Fine." Merrick says. "But change your pants. If you wear wet pants too long, you'll get a rash."  
Tails changed into another pair of pajama pants. Then he goes to sleep in Merrick's bed curled up into a ball with Merrick curled up right next to him. The End.

Deathy: Hello! A request form RoninHunt0987. It was quote,  
"also another story thats Merrick and Tails related: Merrick comforting his little kid cousin tails after he had a very bad nightmare and of course wakes up at 12:00 A.M in the morning and starts to cry extremely very hard and extremely very profusely and then Merrick comes in and comforts his little kid cousin tails while calming him down and also sleeping with him so that his little kid cousin tails does not have another Nightmare and etc... would you kindly please do those two stories for me please, huh little buddy?"  
Deathy: So here it is! The request you asked for. However, I changed a lot of the points in it. ^^; But either way, the plots the same: Tails has nightmare- Merrick comforts- They both sleep together. Is it just me or is Merrick and Tails sleeping together a common ending for your stories.

**For readers:** this was originally posted on my deviantart. Which is here: .com.


End file.
